To Love or Not to Love: Chapter 1
by StephSizzle
Summary: First chapter of my new series. There will be approx. 20/25 chapters in the first season or "book" If I get positive feedback I might transfer the story to youtube!


To Love or not to Love: Chapter 1.

"JOANIE!!!!! Come down stairs hunny or else your gunna be late to school!"

"Uggggghhhhhh"

"JOANIE!! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!

That was my mother. My mother?! Yelling at me. But why was she yelling at me?! She never yells at me. She's always out and about, I never see her in the morning, I guess this is important.

"Coming Mom!"

Wow, this should be important. I hope we aren't moving. AGAIN.I love it here in Malibu, even though I resent about 95% of the high school population this is where I grew up, where my mother and my fa-

"JOANIE!!!!"

"I SAID I'M COMING GODDAMMIT YOU BTICH!!!!"

"Oooooo Joanie said the GD word and the B word PUNISH HER!!" exclaimed Jasmine [her younger sister].

"Jasmine, she is 15; she can if she wants to"

"BUT YOU PUNISHED ME!"

"Your only 13!?!?"

"Technically I am a teenager"

"Oh-Jassy go get ready for school"

"Oh and for one another thing, mother, don't call me Jassy anymore, its soo totally not cool"

As I heard the fight that was going on downstairs, I couldn't help but think about the possibility of how important the situation was that she called me downstairs. Maybe she's pregnant..AGAIN. Gosh, I don't want another son-of –a bitch pest in this house. I already got seven younger particles of life living under HERE.

"Joanie!!! WE'RE MOVING AGAIN!!!!" exclaimed Jim, her seven year old brother.

"Wait?! WHAT?!?!" I was so, so confused. We could NOT be moving again, no just no. It's still my sophomore year I need to take the PSAT tests NO NO NO!!!!

"Well that was the big news mommy wanted me to tell you, since YOU are soooo damn slow"

"JIMMY! Don't say that word!"

"Why not? You do!"

"That's different...I...I'm older"

"SO??!

"Jimmy, drop it, don't you dare say that word in school here me!"

"Whatever, just get your big ass downstairs in two minutes!" exclaimed Jim as he snickered on his way downstairs.

"JIMMY!"

I couldn't believe it. No, I don't want to move I don't…wait...this could be a dream, hah yes I just need to wake up, but when will that happen? Or ever better! I'm dead!!!

^That right there happened around two years ago. People who lead normal lives would think that's the most traumatizing event that would happen to them…but not for me, my family is well known for..Mischievous things, mostly due to my mother's part in this whole charade we call "life".

Where to begin? My mother is well...works in a company as a female escort and get's paid to fornicate with the costumer, and yes, I just said fornicate, I realize kids these days usually don't say that, but well...let's just say I'm …not normal per say.

"Joanie Hart! Pay attention!!" exclaimed Mrs. Hardwick, the English teacher.

"Oh, sorry…." Nobody ever pays attention in her classes, but of course she has to pick on me because her husband cheated on her with my mother. This feud has been going on for ages.. So Mrs. Hardwick got back at my mom by dating my mom's ex, Jam-James. It used to be so hard saying his name but now I only feel numb while mentioning it. Why may you ask? Well because when I was nine, m mom had to go run errands and James was "babysitting" me, well more like deflowering me..yes, he did rape me, everything you could mention. I remember the day so clearly it was traumatizing, I tried to tell my mom but she never believed me. She loved James, but James left her for Mrs. Hardwick but then left her and is on the run since he didn't register himself as a sex offender (I had the proof). My mother refuses to talk about him. It truly is said, that she wouldn't believe her own flesh and blood. Oh well, she never does.

*bell rings*

Mmm, day fifty –two out of 180 until I get out of hell. I sincerely hate it here. I want . I hate all the people here, more than in Malibu. Everyone here is just soo…just not my type. Well only two people are, which makes the rest of the 99% of the population just a figment of my imagination, really.

"Joanie! Thank God you're here! I need help with math" expressed a very seemingly desperate Alvin.

"Alvin, I can't I have to go work at the clinic, remember?"

"Oh, ya I forgot to tell you, but my mom said you can have the day off"

"Are you serious? Or are you just messing around with me like last time?"

"No, no I'm serious, can you help me pleeeeaassee!"

"Sorry, can't, got to babysit my sibs tonight, my mom is..going out." No one knows about what my mother does except me and Jasmine, my fifteen year old sister.

"Why does your mom always go out?"

"She..well she works hard so why not let her have fun?"

"Bu-forget it, see you tomorrow!"

"bye…"

Thank God, I almost fell through the cracks there.

The rest of the day went by in such a blur, right now it's 11:30Pm. Time for sleep I guess, soo tired. Another day in hell awaits me..Nothing really arouses me anymore, except for writing in my diary. My diary is my only true friend.

10 things I hated about today:

* snobby ass girls

*jackass son of a bitches

*teachers, especially

*my stupid locker not opening

*my so called "friends" being all up in my face.

*my mother

*my father who left the family in destitution

*my annoying punkass siblings

*my life

*no one cares about me

Goodnight diary.


End file.
